Faith
by castielandhisassbutt
Summary: Follows the events of SUPERNATURAL SEASON SIX. Spoilers included if you have not seen season six. You have been warned.


__**Rating**: PG.  
><strong>Pairing<strong>: None.  
><strong>Side Note<strong>(s): Following the events of Supernatural Season Six (_SPOILERS_).  
><strong>Words<strong>: 1,063

* * *

><p>The air around Castiel was different; it couldn't be described with a simple word. No, it was much easier to witness more than anything. But it was also the hardest thing to see. Dean stared at the an- no, the <em>thing<em>before him in complete shock. There had only been one question that had stayed deep within himself the whole time Castiel had told them to bow before him. What happened when the all the souls were exhausted from Castiel's system? What happened when all of that changed? It was a scary thought for him, one he wasn't exactly sure he was ready to know the answer to.

The colour beneath the ex-angel's eyes had turned almost grey and red. The way he stood was no longer one with doubt and pride - it was simply over self-confidence and it worried Dean. _Everything_ worried Dean. He could barely focus on his brother, who was also a prime concern. Between Sam's wall breaking and Castiel changing, he didn't know what to do. Bobby was in the same room and it was like everything was falling apart around him.

He couldn't breathe, he couldn't think. The elder Winchester felt _paralyzed_ by everything around him. The air in the room grew heavy as he sunk to his knees. This wasn't what he wanted, not what any of them wanted. Castiel was lost somewhere and Sam was trying hard to deal with something that he shouldn't be dealing with alone. He could see it in his brother's eyes. The ex-angel looked _down_at him with proud, blue eyes and eyed Sam with but a passing glance.

Bobby was on his knees and Dean looked to the ground, his heart pounding against his chest - but then it clicked. It was his one last flicker of hope as he glanced to the angel killing sword on the ground. He shot a glance to Castiel, calm and stoic. The fear was there, he knew he couldn't hide it as the ex-angel stepped forward, "Tell me something, Cas?" he can feel the trickle of his drawl show through as he tries to keep himself calm - but he can't.

His hands are shaking, his legs are trembling. He hasn't felt this scared since the day he watched the hellhounds come barging in to claim his body and his soul; or when Sam said yes to Lucifer. It was like reliving every single bad day again and he wanted things to just go back to what they were... if even for a moment. He would be okay with that. He brought himself to one knee, giving Castiel a challenged look as the ex-angel looked to him curiously, "What's that?"

Dean isn't sure what he's doing as he chuckles, getting to his feet slowly. He looks to his brother, who seems to be giving him a weird look. This scene is oddly familiar to him as he moves towards Sam, pretending to collapse back to his knees. Castiel looks doubtful of Dean's actions and it barely phases him, knowing full well the elder Winchester just grabbed the angel killing sword and pushed it into his sleeve. Sam notices and his lips are pursed together, wondering if his brother is stupid to try again or if there's something else floating around inside his head.

Castiel steps forward, taking hold of the collar of Dean's shirt and hauling him to his feet, "What is it you wish for me to tell you, Dean? Stabbing me with the blade will _not_kill me. I am not of that kind anymore," his voice is low and it's rough.. all Dean can do is muster up the will inside him to not cave, to not collapse beneath everything he feels. The look in Castiel's eyes? It's no longer what it used to be. He misses the innocence it once held as his eyes well up with tears.

"No," Dean chokes out, "It's not something I want you to tell me really.. I just wanted to know if you remembered something," the sword is out, no point in hiding it when Castiel knows it's already there. The ex-angel or God or whatever he is.. he's looking at Dean with such intensity and the elder Winchester can _feel_the fear creeping through his bones, "I'm not just a man," he whispers, leaning in close as Castiel's grip tightens on his collar, "I'm something more, something you seem to have forgotten," and he's quick as he stabs Castiel with the angel killing sword.

Castiel fumbles over his words and immediately lets go of Dean. He stumbles back gently, pulling the sword from his chest and looking down, "You.." his voice is almost a whisper as Sam and Bobby watch. Castiel is confused as he sees the faint blue light shining through the dress shirt, "How?" he looks to Dean with wide eyes, and for a moment, Dean could have sworn he saw the innocence return.

A sad smile crosses his face and he almost runs forward to the ex-angel when he slumps to his knees, "I'm a servant of God," he says, thinking about when he had killed the whore of Babylon. Well, as Castiel had put it anyway. The ex-angel looks stunned and still confused as he remains at a loss for words, falling onto his back. All three hunters avert their eyes when the room suddenly explodes in a fit of _nearly_blinding light. When Dean turns around, his heart sinks to the formation of the black imprint of angel wings.

"How did you know?" Sam whispers, glancing to his brother.

Dean can only think of one thing as he glances to the angel, clenching both fists tightly. He doesn't want to think about it anymore, doesn't want to think about the angel he tried to help get laid; the angel he watched fall apart; the angel who saved his life; the angel who broke his brother. It hurts too much as he looks to Sam, seeing the hurt in his younger brother's eyes, "Honestly?" he almost snorts sardonically as he looks back to Castiel, willing everything inside him to prevent him from going over there, "Faith."


End file.
